The objective of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective leveling device for cameras, such as popular 35 mm. cameras. More particularly, the invention is embodied in a leveling module having a bubble level built into it, and which is constructed to mate with an existing hot shoe commonly found on cameras to accommodate flash attachments. The hot shoe has a pair of spaced channel tracks, and the leveling module forming the subject matter of the invention is flanged to interengage with the two channel tracks of the camera hot shoe in either of two positions on orthogonal axes, thus enabling the camera to be leveled in two planes, side-to-side and fore-and-aft.
A further aspect of the invention resides in constructing the leveling module or attachment in such a way that it can also serve as a mounting for other camera attachments. For this purpose the leveling module has a screw-threaded passage which can receive directly a threaded component of an accessory, or can be coupled with an accessory having female threads by a coupling adapter screw.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.